harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter Wiki:Czy wiesz, że...
Czy wiesz, że... — projekt mający na celu informowanie czytelników o ciekawostkach ze świata Harry'ego Pottera. Początkowo prowadziły go Isthealice i Kamcia012. Od 9 lutego 2019 roku Kamcię012 zastąpił SarumamLestrange. Ciekawostki znajdują się po prawej stronie na wszystkich stronach poza Stroną Główną. Projekt powstał 3 września 2018 roku. Dotychczasowe ciekawostki |-| 2018 = * 03.09.2018: Rowling w jednym z wywiadów wyznała, że Hermiona w Księciu Półkrwi wąchając amortencję poczuła zapach włosów Rona (artykuł Hermiona Granger). * 09.09.2018: "W 1992 roku Ron rzucił niewerbalnie zaklęcie powodujące wymiotowanie ślimakami. Świadczy o tym fakt, że jedynie krzyknął „Zapłacisz mi za to, Malfoy!” (artykuł Ron Weasley) * 16.09.2018: Albus Dumbledore widział Harry'ego i Rona pod peleryną-niewidką u Hagrida, ponieważ użył niewerbalnie zaklęcia homenum revelio. (artykuł Peleryna−niewidka) * 23.09.2018: W filmowych ''Insygniach Śmierci nie pojawił się Vincent Crabbe, ponieważ aktor go grający odpowiadał przed sądem za posiadanie narkotyków.'' (artykuł Vincent Crabbe) * 29.09.2018: Rowling pochodzi ze Szkocji i nadanie szpitalowi patrona Świętego Munga prawdopodobnie było celowe, odwoływało się do jej pochodzenia i tożsamości. (artykuł Klinika Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga) * 07.10.2018: W filmie Barty Crouch Junior jest przedstawiony w znacznie bardziej negatywny sposób niż w książce. W książce podczas swojego procesu błaga swojego ojca, by go nie skazywał, a w filmie szydzi z niego i jest bardzo dumny ze swojego czynu. (artykuł Bartemiusz Crouch Junior) * 14.10.2018: Istnieje teoria, jakoby Ariana Dumbledore mogła być obskurodzicielem. Z książki wiadomo, że zamknęła się ona w sobie i tłumiła swoją moc. Dziewczynka miała także wybuchy złości, podobnie jak Credence Barebone. (artykuł Ariana Dumbledore) * 22.10.2018 r: J. K. Rowling wspomniała kiedyś, że inspiracją dla postaci dementora była jej depresja i myśli samobójcze, które pojawiły się po śmierci jej matki i rozstaniu z mężem. (artykuł Dementor) * 28.10.2018 r: '' W filmie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia, sala, w której Minerwa nauczała tańca, była tą samą, która w pierwszej części filmowej adaptacji odegrała rolę skrzydła szpitalnego.'' (artykuł Skrzydło szpitalne) * 3.11.2018: Shirley Henderson, gdy po raz pierwszy zagrała Martę w filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, miała 37 lat, co czyni ją najstarszą aktorką wcielającą się w ucznia Hogwartu we wszystkich filmach o Harrym Potterze. (artykuł Marta Warren) * 11.11.2018: Jedynymi znanymi osobami, które były świadkami pocałunku, byli Minerwa McGonagall, Korneliusz Knot i Scorpius Malfoy. (artykuł Pocałunek dementora) * 19.11.2018: Rowling przyznała, że nazwa Hogwart wzięła się od rośliny o tej samej nazwie, którą widziała kiedyś w Kew Gardens (Nowy York). (artykuł Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie) * 26.11.2018: W walizce Newtona Skamandera znajdowały się takie zwierzęta jak: nieśmiałki, żądlibąk, wozak, demimoz, pikujące licho i wiele, wiele innych. (artykuł Walizka Newtona Skamandera) * 03.12.2018: Kiedy Albus Dumbledore znalazł Kamień Wskrzeszenia, jedną z osób, którą chciał wskrzesić i przeprosić, był jego ojciec. (artykuł Kamień Wskrzeszenia) * 10.12.2018: W 1993 r. profesor Trelawney powiedziała "Gdy 13 zasiada razem, który pierwszy wstanie, pierwszy umrze". W 1997 r. po przetransportowaniu Harry'ego do Nory, 13 osób zasiadło razem, Remus Lupin był pierwszą osobą, która wstała, potem jako pierwszy zmarł w Bitwie o Hogwart. (artykuł Sybilla Trelawney) * 17.12.2018: J. K. Rowling zdradziła w jednym z wywiadów, że Gilderoy cudem uniknął przydzielenia do Slytherinu i ostatecznie trafił do Ravenclawu. (artykuł Gilderoy Lockhart) * 23.12.2018: Imię Marvola zmienia się w niektórych tłumaczeniach: we francuskiej wersji jest on nazwany Elvisem, w niemieckiej Vorlostem, a w fińskiej Lomenem. Zmiany te wynikały z faktu, iż litery z imion i nazwiska Toma Marvola Riddle'a miały ułożyć się w zdanie „JESTEM LORD VOLDEMORT”. Nie byłoby to możliwe, gdyby imię Marvola nie zostało zmienione. (artykuł Marvolo Gaunt) * 30.12.2018: Chociaż w filmie i grze ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Gwardię Dumbledore'a wydaje Cho Chang pod wpływem Veritaserum, w rzeczywistości była za to odpowiedzialna jej przyjaciółka, Marietta.'' (artykuł Marietta Edgecombe) |-| 2019 = * 09:12.2019: Nicolas był pierwszym znanym uczniem Beauxbatons wprowadzonym do serii. Fakt uczęszczania do tej szkoły został jednak ujawniony dopiero na Pottermore. (artykuł Nicolas Flamel * 14.01.2019: W filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak się znaleźć nikt nie zwrócił się do Porpentyny jej pełnym imieniem. Używano jedynie jej nazwiska, a także przydomków Tina i Teenie. Jej pełne i nazwisko można było jednak zobaczyć, kiedy pokazywała swój identyfikator Newtowi. (artykuł Porpentyna Skamander) * 20.01.2019: J. K. Rowling wyjawiła datę urodzin Luny Lovegood za pośrednictwem Twittera, kiedy poprosiła ją o to jedna z fanek. Co ciekawe – dzień urodzin czarownicy wypada trzynastego w... piątek! (artykuł Luna Skamander) * 27.01.2018: Rowling zdradziła, że gdyby Jacob był czarodziejem i uczęszczał do Ilvermorny, zostałby przydzielony do Wampusa! (artykuł Jacob Kowalski) * 03.02.2019: Alan Rickman, odtwórca roli Severusa Snape'a, jako jedyny wiedział doskonale jak skończy się cała historia, dzięki swoim rozmowom z J.K. Rowling. Rickman wykorzystywał tę wiedzę na planie, grając swoją postać w określony sposób, co często dziwiło reżyserów. Żaden z nich jednak nie negował działań aktora. (artykuł Severus Snape) * 10.02.2019: W książce, którą Hagrid wypożyczył z biblioteki pt. „Hodowanie smoków dla przyjemności i dla zysku”, było napisane, iż po wykluciu należy karmić młode smoki wiaderkiem koniaku zmieszanym z krwią kurczaków co pół godziny. (artykuł Smok) * 20.02.2019: Quidditch powstał w hotelu w Manchesterze, po kłótni z chłopakiem. Joanne Rowling zamieściła wówczas nieproporcjonalną ilość stu pięćdziesięciu punktów w stanie złych emocji i frustracji na zachowanie mężczyzn. (artykuł Quidditch) * 26.02.2019: Przy powstawaniu Komnaty Tajemnic miało udział wiele osób: około 300 budowniczych, około 25 grafików, 5 artystów, 4 rzeźbiarzy, 4 dekoratorów i ich 20 pomocników. (artykuł Komnata Tajemnic) Propozycje Kategoria:Projekty HPW